


The Love That Blooms

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A whole lotta symbolism, Flower Language, Fluff, Ienzo recounting childhood memories, Life summary with flowers, M/M, Mystery, Past developing friendship, Past unrealised love, Sweet, The love of a child for his loving parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Ienzo learns the language of flowers to decipher a puzzle that Demyx has set for him, along with a deadline. Will he be able to solve it before his time is up, and will he like the answer if he figures it out?





	The Love That Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote plot!

Radiant Garden was filled with petunias. They grew in every colour that could be perceived of, covering the world in a rainbow of life. Ienzo had grown up with them, but never took the time to consider what they might represent. That is, until Demyx began dropping a new one on his desk at the same time every day. When questioned about it, he would only smirk and wave his hand dismissively, leaving without a word.

Frowning at the fourth flower, he decided to play Demyx's strange game. There had to be a reason for it, perhaps some kind of pattern.

Each petunia was a different colour. The first one had been purple, and while Demyx's antics were surprising, it was widely known that it was Ienzo's favourite colour, so he had accepted it as such and thought no more about it.

The second was a stark white, unmarred like his lab coat. Ienzo had decided that it complemented the purple well, much like it did in his attire.

Yellow stained the third, like so many things in his life. It was the colour of Demyx's hair, as well as that of his mentor and another of his adoptive fathers. It could represent Xehanort's eyes, and their collective fall to darkness. Or perhaps it was for his machines, many of them painted vividly.

Today's was a rich blue, almost as dark as his own eyes. Ienzo held the stem between his finger and thumb, fixing it with an inquisitive stare as though it might give him the answers he seeks. Might it represent Demyx's element, or even his instrument? For all he knew, it could be symbolic of the freedom that the pale blue sky held for them compared to the perpetual black of night.

Feeling as though he were missing puzzle pieces, Ienzo sighed and rubbed his temple, setting the flower aside before returning to his work.

~~~

He revisited the idea of patterns when the fifth was another purple one, briefly considering that he may be thinking too literally. So fixated on this concept as he was, it surprised him when the sixth broke the forming pattern, revealing a yellow instead of white. Whilst it may still be part of a longer pattern, that hypothesis was quickly becoming unlikely.

Ienzo was packing up for the night, tired body finally gripping his vigilant mind enough to allow rest, when a childhood memory flooded his mind.

“ _Do you know why we grow flowers, Ienzo?” the patient voice of his legal guardian intoned. Ienzo shook his head, his grip on the man's hand tightening slightly._

“ _It is to remind ourselves that we are as much a part of this world as they are. We live, we seek warmth and sustenance, and we flourish when our ideal conditions are provided. We grip firmly onto that which we hold dear, especially in trying times. But, as with everything, they tell a story, even in their silence.”_

“Tell a story?” Ienzo pondered aloud, hand reaching for his chin. He paced the room twice, before pulling three books off of the shelves and heading to bed. _It makes sense for Demyx to tell a story, even in such an unusual way. But a story needs objects within its world with a deeper meaning._

Once in his room, he set the books on his desk, opening one to petunias. It was a long-shot, but despite its lack of basis in science, _The Symbolism And Language Of Flowers_ felt like a necessary read for the situation.

He copied the possible meanings behind each colour into his personal notebook before allowing himself to sleep. There would be plenty of time to allocate meanings when he was rested.

~~~

Demyx crept up behind Ienzo that day. He would have dropped the flower beside him and left like he'd done for the past week, but the heart-shaped notebook open on the desk caught his attention. Notes were scrawled in Ienzo's hand, but Demyx could still read them, smiling softly as he did.

“You're getting close.”

Ienzo was surprised that he spoke, given his recent evasiveness.

“That's good!” Demyx continued. “I was worried that maybe you wouldn't figure it out until I gave you all of them. Only two to go after this.” Demyx slid the blue flower under Ienzo's nose.

“It _could_ be a story, like you say. Or it could be a message. I wonder which it is, really?”

Ienzo smiled ruefully, turning to face him. “Being cryptic does not suit you well at all.”

Demyx laughed, light and soft. “Maybe not, but this isn't something that can be outright said. You need to understand it first, before I can try to explain it. So, I thought that a logic puzzle would fit in with your interests.”

He examined the paper within the notebook, realising with a start that it mirrored the symbol that the guards wore on their chests. It was also adorned with an interlocking pattern on both sides, as though it were a badge of the symbol instead.

“Your notepaper is really cool. What does _it_ symbolise?”

Ienzo paused, trying to understand what he meant, before chortling to himself. “Oh. The others got it for me as a joke, I believe. You see, when I was a boy, I would follow the guards around often. I liked their coat-of-arms, and what it meant for all of us. Obviously, I was in the research division, not a guard. Furthermore, there were no guard uniforms that fit me. So what was done about my predicament? Aeleus made me a brooch of the symbol to wear. Everyone thought I looked adorable. For my birthday that year, they had the pattern printed.” He waved his hand over the notepad, chortling softly. “It is actual size, would you believe?”

Demyx chuckled, impressed and amused. “Actual size? Did it span your entire chest?”

“It did, actually.” Ienzo laughed harder, both at Demyx's suggestion, and at the way his jaw dropped.

“Well, this _is_ Lex- I mean, Aeleus we're talking about,” Demyx grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ienzo nodded. “Speaking of Aeleus, I reach his shoulder now, rather than his elbow. Ansem often expresses a disbelief over how much I've grown since he last saw me, as well.”

“That's awesome, Ienzo!” Demyx rested his hand on Ienzo's head and ruffled his hair, startling him in the process. “Oh! Sorry, sorry. Even if you've grown some more, you're still a good height. It suits you.”

He took his hand away, turning and taking a few steps towards the door.

“You're leaving already?” Ienzo murmured, getting to his feet.

“Well, yeah. I...” Demyx hesitated, resisting the urge to turn and face him. “...got some place to be.”

“Oh...” Ienzo softly tapped the top of his chair, trying to come up with something to say. More than the flowers, this behaviour was uncharacteristic of Demyx. Was something wrong?

It seemed that the other man made the decision for him, waving his hand as he'd been doing all week. “Don't sweat the small stuff. Maybe not as much as you, but I _do_ appreciate quiet time.” With a large, practiced smile on his face, he turned so that he could gaze at him. “I'll be back at the same time tomorrow, so I hope you'll have it figured out!” He turned on his heel and left before Ienzo could utter a word.

The scientist frowned deeply, staring at the empty doorway.

_Whatever could be wrong?_

~~~

True to his word, Demyx returned the following day, setting the red petunia on top of Ienzo's keyboard. He shifted some of the papers aside carefully and sat in the space he'd just cleared, gripping the sides and swinging his legs lazily. He watched the researcher finish his work and turn to him, offering a kind smile for his attention.

“I'm here to listen to what you've got for me, since tomorrow's will be a dead giveaway.”

Ienzo nodded, twirling the flower between his fingertips and remembering his notes and observations.

“After perusing the list of meanings for each type, and taking their possible order into account, I have reason to believe that they translate into the story of our time together during the Organization. Am I correct?”

Demyx laughed kindly, nodding. “Yeah. Great start.”

Ienzo smiled almost shyly before continuing. “From the meanings for the colour purple, I have narrowed it down to _enchantment_ and _mystery._ A different meaning for each individual flower.”

“Right again. So, which starts the story?”

“Mystery. You knew nothing about me, and I was far from open. I was often under scrutiny from the others for the same reason.”

Demyx crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee, eyes bright with his delight. Ienzo knew that it was Demyx trying to not be obvious with how well he was guessing, and he chuckled. Even when he wasn't expressing emotion, the man was rarely still for long.

“White could symbolise _innocence, trust_ or _dignity,_ but in the context of the previous message, I believe that it means _truth.”_

The musician crossed his arms, nodding his head rhythmically as though to a song.

“Now for the yellow. I know that you did not pity me, so _sympathy_ is out of the question. Of the remaining two, it makes more sense that the first flower represents _respect.”_

Humming thoughtfully, Demyx unwound his legs and rested the backs of his knees against the edge of the desk.

“Blue, the universal colour for _peace_ or calmness. The other purple can only mean enchantment, although I must confess that I am unsure as to whether you mean my former magics, or that you were enamoured with me.”

Demyx tensed slightly, covering the clearing of his throat with a few sung notes. Ienzo glanced at him in confusion before returning his gaze to the petunia between his fingers, the intended meaning clicking into place.

“The second yellow resembles the friendship that we were able to form before my untimely demise, and the blue that you gave me yesterday must be for a deep sense of trust.” Ienzo looked towards him again, managing to catch his eye. “Given the brevity of our friendship, it is more likely for that trust to be a wish for the present, unless you felt attached so quickly.”

A deep red spread across Demyx's face, almost rivalling the crimson flower.

“Lastly, with this newest addition, we are left with either _passion_ or _love,_ or perhaps a combination of the two.”

The musician hung his head and fiddled with his gloves, taking slow breaths. This was the moment of truth, where everything would work out for the best, or Ienzo would reject the idea and he would be left feeling foolish. His growing heart pounded hard in his chest, sending tremors throughout his body.

Ienzo placed a palm on his shoulder, gaze and smile soft. He tucked some of his fringe behind his ear with his free hand, a little nervous himself.

“Although I did not know it back then, nor did I understand the sentiment when my heart returned, I believe that as a Nobody, I developed something of a crush on you.” He laughed nervously under his breath, almost too quiet to be heard. “Of course, I have nothing else in my life to compare the feeling to, so I cannot be certain. But I am willing to take a chance, and explore where this leads.”

Demyx exhaled heavily, breathless in surprise. “You mean it?”

Ienzo nodded, slowly pulling his friend into a hug. “I do.”

Demyx gulped, quick to return the hug. They held each other for so long that they considered it catching up on all of the years they had missed.

“Honestly, you were the only one I really cared about. Not the meetings, not the other members. Just you.” Demyx smiled wryly. “I tolerated Lexaeus, too, since he was always on your side. But it was never the same. I didn't trust him like you did.”

Ienzo scoffed good-naturedly, a bright smile crinkling his eyes. “No one trusts Aeleus quite like I do. Then again, no one grew up with him like I did, either. Of all the people who collectively raised me, he was what you would describe as the most 'hands-on'. Or rather, he was always emotionally available, even when the others were not. Given my circumstances, he was the best parent that I could ask for.”

“You're really close,” Demyx murmured, the sparkle in his eyes rivalling that of his friend. “That's awesome! Oh, hey, uh... are you busy right now?”

Blinking in confusion, Ienzo removed himself from the embrace and checked the task list on the computer. “Actually, I have done everything that I needed to today. Was there any particular reason?”

“I guess that, since my plans have changed, I want to show you tomorrow's flower now. If you want to.”

Ienzo smiled, reaching to hold Demyx's sleeve. The gesture was neither too intimate nor presumptuous, but expressed his comfort at the idea, or so he hoped. “I would like that. Some fresh air would be beneficial, as well.”

Nodding in understanding, the other man lead him from the study. Only a few minutes passed, Ienzo glancing around and mentally mapping the route, before Demyx stopped. They stood in a courtyard that Ienzo had never been to before, lined with flowerbeds full of predominantly white and pink petunias.

He let go of his sleeve, taking it all in as his friend slowly wandered over to a small retaining wall, hidden behind the tall flowers. Demyx knelt down before it, resting one arm across his legs whilst the other minutely waved Ienzo over. His gaze was as soft and reverent as his tone, hushed and musical.

“Will you please come over here?”

Ienzo complied, curious as to what held the musician's attention. Carefully, he crouched beside him, peering over the row of flowers. He released a breathless sigh, words lost to him at the marvel. Past Demyx's hand, which was now gently tilting stems out of the way, stood a bed of petunias with a pattern unlike anything he had ever seen in nature. He focused on the closest to him, lifting his fringe to take in as many details as he could.

It had a white body, like those surrounding it that spread to the right, but it contained traces of pink inherited from those on the left side. Those traces fell into a repeated shape, forming a heart on each petal. Truly, he would not have thought such a phenomenon possible were he not witnessing it with his own eyes.

“Isn't it incredible?” Demyx supplied gently, still quiet. “Finding these... These are what gave me the courage to decide, and follow through with letting you know how I feel. In fact, they gave me the whole idea, too. These were... the final piece of the puzzle. Just on the off chance that you didn't work it out.” Demyx backpedalled at the surprise clear on Ienzo's face, however. “Oh, but I knew you would! You've always been so perceptive.”

“I... Thank you.”

“Any time,” he murmured sweetly, gently plucking one of the heart-covered petunias as he stood. His free hand framed it, delicately protecting it from the wind, and he held it close to his heart.

Ienzo stood as well, blocking the rest of the breeze with his body as he brought his hands over Demyx's. The world fell away as he focused on the plant between them.

This flower was different from the others, expressing only two hearts instead of five. Where its brethren were a deep pink, this one was pale, fainter against the white as though shy.

“I think... That this one is us. Or, I'd like it to be.”

Ienzo nodded serenely, smiling. “I want it to signify us, as well.”

With that, he slowly leaned up towards the other, the gentle pressure on his wrists warm through the gloves. Demyx watched him, delight shining in his eyes as he leaned down to complete the kiss. Both closed their eyes for a second, lost to the moment as their lips touched.

When they pulled away, Ienzo's cheeks were dusted with a shade resembling the hearts, but they neither noticed nor cared. As far as they were concerned, everything was right.

“Demyx. Would you like to try starting a relationship with me?”

“I'd love to.”

Demyx held the flower towards him, and Ienzo covered that hand with his own once more.

“Come, let us go give it the care it needs. It appears that enough of its roots are intact for it to acclimatise to new soil.” The other agreed, revelling in the makeshift handholding as they wandered back towards the castle.

“I hope it grows strong, healthy and beautiful. Just like us, and our relationship.”

“As do I, Demyx. As do I.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had been trying to work out what kind of flower grows in Radiant Garden, and whilst I'm not entirely certain, I eventually stumbled upon petunias as looking close. Initially, I was going to leave it at sating my curiosity, but then this came up in my image search https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/9148005480641267/ As soon as I saw this Surfinia Heartbeat, I knew that I wanted to write about it. When I finished it, I also found a kind called Queen Of Hearts, which is yellow with gorgeous red hearts. Both the name and colour scheme remind me of the Lady Luck Keyblade, too.
> 
> Not knowing much about flower language either, I looked that up as well, and my findings eventually evolved into a logic puzzle to appease our resident scholar. I hope that this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write!


End file.
